The present invention relates generally to coupling devices, and more particularly to a mating alignment guide.
Electronic systems are used in nearly all aspects of modern technology, and range in complexity from a toaster to a communications satellite. Electronic systems are often constructed in modular form from a number of detachable electronic modules. The electronic modules are interconnected within the electronic system and each electronic module often performs a specific function. For example, an automotive electronic system may include a microprocessor module, multiple engine sensor modules, multiple engine control modules, and the like. In this example, the microprocessor module receives sensor data from each of the engine sensor modules, evaluates the sensor data, and communicates command signals to the engine control modules to adjust the operating parameters of the engine.
The electronic modules are generally interconnected to the other components of the electronic system by cable assemblies. The detachable modular form of the electronic system often necessitates the use of a detachable cable coupling within the cable assembly to allow the individual module to be removed. Many conventional cable couplings utilize a pin and pin receptacle configuration for detachably interconnecting the cable assembly. In addition, many conventional cable couplings include precision alignment guides to align the pins to the pin receptacles. Installation of the electronic module is accomplished by mated together the components of the cable coupling, such as the precision alignment guides and the pins and pin receptacles.
In some applications, access to assemble the cable coupling is limited. In these applications, the components of the cable coupling are often assembled by blind mating the components together. Blind mating the precision alignment guides together is generally very time intensive, and often results in damage to the components of the cable coupling, such as the pins. In addition, it is generally difficult to determine if the cable coupling has been assembled correctly and that the pins fully engage the pin receptacles so as to not disengage during operation.
Accordingly, a need has arisen in the art for a mating alignment guide. The present invention provides a mating alignment guide that substantially reduces or eliminates problems associated with prior systems and methods.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a mating alignment guide comprises a float plate and alignment pins. The float plate operates to couple a connector to a chassis. The float plate comprises alignment passages. The mating alignment guide also comprises a second alignment device operable to be coupled to a backplane. The backplane also includes a connector mate. The first alignment device operates to engage the second alignment device to align the connector with the connector mate.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a mating alignment guide for an electronic system comprises an electronic module having a chassis with a connector cutout and a connector disposed, in part, within the connector cutout. A connector mate is coupled to a backplane. The mating alignment guide comprises a float plate that restrains the movement of the connector with reference to the chassis, and an alignment operable to align the float plate to the backplane such that the connector is coupled to the connector mate.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a float plate for aligning a connector and a connector mate is provided. In a particular embodiment, the float plate comprises a float plate cavity sized to fit the connector and restrain the connector. In addition, the float plate comprises an alignment device operable to engage a complementary alignment device associated with the connector mate to align the connector with the connector mate.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. For example, the mating alignment guide allows the electronic module to be blind mated to the backplane with fewer complications, such as damaged connectors, than many conventional alignment systems. Accordingly, the electronic system can be constructed less expensively and with greater reliability.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that the mating alignment guide pre-aligns the connector and the connector mate. In addition, the float plate allows limited movement of the connector to facilitate assembly of the connector and the connector mate. Accordingly, the connector and the connector mate can be assembled with fewer complications, and without damage to either the connector or the connector mate, thereby saving money and time.
An additional technical advantage of the present invention is that the float plate restrains movement of the connector with reference to the chassis, thereby helping to minimize the connector from becoming disengaged from the connector mate during operation. Accordingly, the operational reliability of the electronic system is improved.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.